The Game of Death
by FanGirl1567
Summary: Two of the most deadly creatures in the universe literally land on Miranda's life. Now all three of them have been thrust into a deadly game, one that none of them may survive. Was originally named Human Hater's Rehab, but I decided that that name didn't fit anymore.
1. Journey

**I'm really hoping that this is well received and gets lots of reviews and follows and all of that good stuff. So without further ado…**

**I do not own Bleach or Avengers. Only my OC and all of the awesomeness that follows.**

Chapter One: Journey

**_In the_**_**Asgardian prison**_

Loki was never one to be impatient. He was usually the clever one, the intelligent one. He was the brother that could look at a situation and think clearly, come up with a solution, and execute it within the second.

But when there is no way out, all of that flies out the window, and all one could do was think of all that could go wrong.

And at this very moment, Prince Loki was very inpatient. He knew that his father… No, _Odin_, he reminded himself. Not his father, but Odin, had decided to come down to his lowly little cell today and sentence him to whatever punishment that they saw fit.

Loki scoffed and sat on the metallic bench that was in his white cell. No matter what they did to him, he would not be affected by it, whether it be a beating or some other form of physical torture.

The minutes ticked by and Loki grew even more impatient. He glared at his reflection in the windows of his cell. His hair had grown longer since they had locked him in here, and he looked thinner and frailer. When will those imbeciles come, he wondered.

He was trapped in a transparent room within a room. Loki jumped in anticipation when the door to the outer room opened, but it was just a guard coming in to give him his afternoon meal. He scoffed at the food he was given, a habit that he was doing more and more often. He would scoff at almost anything, preferring to be left alone and angry at the world. He sat in silence for what seemed like eons, with no one but his own reflection to keep him company.

The door was opened once again, and the moment the Loki had dreaded arrived. An old man, regal and commanding even in his old age, stood in the doorway, along with a large blonde man that had eyes to rival even the bluest of waters.

"So, what does the great king and prince of Asgard want with a lowly prisoner such as myself?" Loki said, sneering, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"Brother, please do not speak like that."

"Brother?_ Brother?_ Surly you know of my true parentage, and so you should know that you are no brother of mine." Loki took satisfaction in the hurt expression that crossed Thor's face.

"You have been a prince, Loki, and as such you should be grateful to our father for taking you in. I just wish for us to be as it was when we were children."

"Well, that will never…"

Odin slammed his staff down on the ground, effectively silencing both of the bickering men. "We have not come to argue, but to sentence the man who did wrong against the realm of mortals."

Loki sneered at Odin. "And what will it be, Oh great king of Asgard? A flogging, years of hard labor…" Loki was cut off again by another loud slamming of the staff on the floor.

"Your punishment is to be banishment."

Loki stopped and stared at the two men that were in front of him. Banishment? To where? He could see the hurt and disappointment that was etched into both men's features, but that wasn't what disturbed him. It was the hope that he saw on Thor's face that left him in puzzlement.

"We were hoping, brother, that since it worked to humble me…"

It was then that Loki put two and two together. One year ago, Thor had been banished as well. Loki remembered the incident, because he had tried to kill Thor while he was powerless and mortal. "No. Please." Loki looked between them. "Anything but that. Anything at all."

"Our minds have been set. This is your punishment. You are banished to Midgard."

"No, father, please." Loki begged. This was the worst turn of fate that he could have ever hoped to avoid.

Odin continued despite Loki's protests. "We have sorted out a place for you not to be found or recognized by any of the mortals. You will live there until you can see what it is that you have done wrong."

Two more guards came in, holding the cylinder that had the Tesaract in it. Loki back away as far as he could, but the doors were opened and the device brought to him. Thor grabbed one side. Loki looked around, trying to figure out if he could get away at all. Finally, he took one last look at Odin, seemed to accept his fate, and then disappeared out of Asgard with his adopted brother.

**_In Hueco Mundo, after the war._**

He had lost, and that's all he knew. That, and emptiness. That orange haired boy, that orange haired_ trash_, and the woman had taken everything from him.

And yet, in that moment before he was completely ash in the wind, the woman had taken pity on him, and had healed him enough to where he would survive. It wouldn't help though. The punishment for losing was death if one was killed, and banishment to the world of the living with weakened powers if one survived the fight.

He order his body to move, but it would do not such thing. He could not even life a finger. Inwardly, he cursed when he felt someone move him. He felt his arms and legs swinging about, because the person who was carrying him was doing so carelessly.

He felt the air around him rippling and knew that he was being taken through a garganta. He cursed again silently that he could not open his eyes or even move his mouth.

The person that was holding him suddenly let go, and he felt himself drop.

**_In Neosho, Missouri, United States of America_**

Between all of the losers and the complete idiots that inhabited her school, Randi just wanted to pull her hair out of her head, and then maybe go for one of the cheerleader's hair.

Still only a junior, she had an entire year and a half of school left before she could leave this little run down town of Neosho. It's only claim to fame was the fact that it was directly south of Joplin, Missouri, the place that had been devastated by a massive F5 tornado in May of 2011.

Anyway, back to her former annoyance, someone had just called her a freak. She was currently in the bathroom, trying to stop the tears from even welling up in her eyes. It wouldn't do to have her eyeliner smear. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She had her light green eyes rimmed in dark eyeliner. Her light blonde hair, the tips of which were dyed red, was hanging in her eyes. Her lips were colored black with lipstick, and her skin was extremely pale, a result of never going out into the sun. Her shirt was a dark burgundy, and her skirt was a short black little thing with ruffles. She had sheer black leggings on under that and army boots.

The school bell rang and a couple of girls walked in, giggling about something probably completely stupid and pointless. They stopped mid-sentence when they spotted her.

"Oh, look who it is." One said, her voice smooth like silk. Miranda narrowed her eyes. "I like your costume, freak." The bitter edge of the girl's voice cut Miranda, and she immediately went on the defensive.

"Oh, thank you." Miranda smiled sweetly at them, completely confusing them. "But yours in better, you know." With that she walked out of the bathroom and hastened to her car. She didn't give a shit if she missed a half a day of school. She was going home and there was nothing that anyone could say about it.

She drove home like she was driving a stolen car, and by luck, nobody stopped her. She parked the car at a strange angle and stomped inside. Her parents believed her to be old enough to take care of herself for a month while they were away on vacation. They had only left yesterday.

Miranda was going to turn seventeen in one week, and her parents weren't even going to be home. She huffed around the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. It was made primarily out of cheese. She was a vegetarian.

Against her better judgment, she decided that she would go and eat her meat free sandwich outside.

Her house was a two story, seven bedroom, four bathroom, and two kitchen kind of house. The outside was a light grey, and there was a large patio outside. I had two glass tables with umbrellas and several chairs. She went and sat in the grass right off of the patio.

She took a bite out of her sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the portal opening above her. Suddenly, she was knocked onto her back. I took her a moment to realize that someone had just landed on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She pushed the man off of her. She shot to her feet at the same time that he did. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She observed the man. He was tall, like six foot something, and she felt dwarfed next to him, her being only five foot one. He was wearing strange black and green clothes. His black hair was slicked back, and his forest green eyes were glaring back at her.

"Do not speak to me as such, mortal." The black haired man said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Then do not randomly fall on my head while I'm trying to enjoy a sandwich." Miranda's eyes widened. "Shit! My sandwich!" She spotted the crushed, pathetic looking food on the ground.

The man bared his teeth in an animalistic snarl. "You play a dangerous game, mortal, speaking to a god with such sarcasm."

Miranda stopped in her mourning of her sandwich and once again concentrated on the intruder. Damn ADHD, always distracting her. His words registered in her brains seconds later. "Are you trying to tell me that you are a god?"

His self-satisfied smirk told her that that was exactly what he was trying to tell her. "Ok." She said simply. "What is your name then?" She said. It would be best to just cooperate until where ever he escaped from came and got him. Probably one of the loony bins that was hidden around here.

"I didn't escape." Came his voice. Miranda jumped and stared at him. "I was banished to live in this pathetic mortal world."

Miranda took a step back. He had just read her mind. _This guy is a mind rapist._ She thought. A large grin split his face, but before he could say anything else, Miranda was on the ground again.

A heavy weight was on top of her, and she wiggled out from underneath it. It was another person. "SON OF A BITCH! STOP DROPPING PEOPLE ON ME YOU STUPID SKY!"

"You seem to be taking this very calmly." Stated the dark haired man who had fallen on her first. Miranda could see some shock in his eyes. This was all happening so fast.

"Yeah, well, I'll probably have a mental breakdown later tonight." She glanced back at the person that had fallen on her. It was another black haired male, and he was wearing strange white and black clothing. The strangest thing about him was that he had green streaks trailing down his face.

Her eyes wandered over a strange white helmet looking thing, and wandered what use it would be, because it was only halfway there.

"By the way, mortal, my name is Loki. You may call me master, if you wish." Miranda shot him the bird, and he only smirked.

Miranda crouched down, careful not to expose anything in her short skirt, and poked the unconscious male in the cheek. He stirred slightly, so she decided to poke him again. She yelped in surprise and fell onto her but when his hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Human, I would advise you not to do that." His voice was deep and velvety. He pinned her down with his gaze alone. His eyes were large, so much so that it looked like he was in a constant state of bored shock. They were also the greenest gems that she had ever seen.

"S-sorry." She looked away. "Woke you up, though, didn't it?" She whispered the last part to herself, but he still heard it.

"Do not ever touch me again, trash."

Miranda stared at him in shock, and then stood to her feet. "What the hell? You people think that you can just walk into my life and start bossing me around? There is something seriously wrong with both of you. Go back to wherever the hell you came from and leave me alone!"

Miranda twirled around and stomped back inside, wishing that she wouldn't have skipped school on this particular day. She slammed the door and locked it, collapsed onto the couch, and dozed off.

The two dark haired males faced each other. "You are not human." The one with the tear streaks said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Neither are you, it seems." Loki murmured, thinking. "I was banished and sent here."

"I was also banished."

Loki put this new piece of information away in his brain and inclined his head in a form of acknowledgement. "My name is Loki…" He cut himself off. He had been about to say Odinson, but he was not Odin's son.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Was the other male's curt reply.

Loki nodded again and walked away towards the road. The second that he left the property, it felt as if electricity was coursing through his veins. He gasped and fell back into the property line. The same thing happened with Ulquiorra.

They would not be able to leave this place, it seemed.

**Ok, I'm not really sure how many people are going to read this, if any at all, but I do hope for some reviews, if just to tell me what you want from this story, or to criticize. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have the next one up within a week or so.**


	2. A Discovery and Chocolate

**I really should get some sleep, but I have stayed up until the butt crack of dawn writing this because I'm just too excited for the plot to unfold. **

**Loki: Filthy mortal child, just get this over with so that I may continue to dominate the universe.**

**Me: Attempt to dominate. I mean, really, you couldn't even dominate your way out of a paper bag.**

**Loki: Why you…**

**Me: You do know that if you had just smiled, anyone would have kneeled for you, right?**

**Loki: …**

**Me: Where is Ulquiorra?**

**Ulquiorra: (Comes out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies.)**

**Me: Um… What are you doing?**

**Ulquiorra: Cookie? (Holds plate out)**

**Loki: You broke him. Only other intelligent being that I could stand in this world, and you broke him… (Mutters incoherently.)**

**Me: Uh… While I try to fix these two, please enjoy chapter two.**

_Chapter Two: A Discovery and Chocolate_

There was only two things that Miranda, Aka Randi, could not stand. One was the sight of uncooked meat. First of all, it was just nasty to think that somebody would actually ear something that had been inside of another living creature. Second of all, she abhorred the people that actually killed that animal.

Two was depressing people. Yes, she was gothic in dress, but that didn't mean that she needed to hate the world and all that were in it. It was just how she liked to dress and that was all. Not a ploy for attention, like her parents thought that it was, nor was it a statement of how she felt on the inside. She was actually one the most positive people that was in the town of Neosho. So no, she didn't hate the world. Only all of the depressing and stupid people that inhabited the world.

And right now, she was dealing with two very depressing people. They weren't depressed, but they sure as hell were making her that way right now. Imagine how it would feel to wake up and find two very irate men waiting outside because of some reason or another.

Randi looked at them blearily. "Is there any reason that you two are still here? I thought that you would have run off and went back to you psych ward by now."

Loki, the more talkative of the two, launched into an explanation. "Well, you see, that is the thing. We attempted to leave and something harmed us if we stepped off of your property."

"That's…" She couldn't find the right word to say, so she settled on a shrug. "So, who exactly are you guys? I mean, I guess I should stop being in denial about all of this, cause for Pete's sake, you fell from the sky."

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, rightful ruler of Midgard and Asgard." He said pompously. Randi nodded and looked over at the other man.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Was all he said. Randi raised an eyebrow at the man but didn't say anything.

"Now is when you would invite us into your home." Loki said and looked at her home in disgust. "No matter how small and unbelievably disgusting it may be."

Randi blushed, her face heating up. "Well, I'm not gonna invite you into my house, asstard." She immediately regretted saying anything to the man. His face paled, but not from fear. From pure, unbridled anger.

He raised a hand and sent some sort of energy right at her face. Randi gasped and cringed. She closed her eyes and waited for the bolt to hit her. It never did. Instead, it hit a blue force field that suddenly sprang up around her, protecting her. Miranda sank to the ground and stared up at him. At both of them.

"It seems that that bumbling fool Odin left me with my powers." Loki said to himself. "But what use are they to me? I cannot leave this property and the vile mortal is protected. My powers are useless!" He glared at Randi as if it was all her fault.

The other man, Ulquiorra, who had been so silent and foreboding since the time he had landed in this world spoke then. "If this man that you speak of did not take your powers and instead erected a barrier to keep you inside, would I still not be able to leave?"

"You have already tried, have you not?" Loki sneered at him.

Ulquiorra chose to ignore the condescending tone in Loki's voice, instead continuing to speak. "If that is indeed the case, then I should be able to leave, but I cannot. There is another at work, and it involves both of us."

Randi, who had been shaken from the attack on her, finally recovered enough to chime in. "Why else would both of you been banished here? To my back yard? Don't forget that I'm involved in this too."

Ulquiorra stared her down with his unnerving gaze. "You are nothing but trash. It is a mere coincidence that it was to your property we were sent."

"Are you so sure of that?" Randi asked. She gestured to the space around her. "Somebody wanted me unharmed. They put up a shield so that I wouldn't get hurt." She sighed and stared down at her feet. "Never mind. Let's just forget about all of this. I'm gonna put in a movie, and you too are welcome to join me inside." Randi turned and walked back into her house. She picked up her phone and went to her room. She needed to call her friend before she did anything else.

After the second ring, someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Hey Emily!" Randi said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi hun. How's it going? I didn't see you today at school."

"Oh, that's because I decided to skip halfway through the morning."

"Again? You know that you are gonna fail school if you keep this up." Her southern twang rang though in her voice, something Randi knew that she hated.

"Yeah. And what a hell of a day to skip. Would you believe me if I told you that two incredibly weird men fell from the sky in my yard, and now can't get out?"

"Well are they good looking?"

"Emily! This is serious!"

"Sorry. But no, I would not believe you. And neither will the school, if that's your excuse."

"Ok, well, let's talk about this hypothetically."

"Alright, so two men fall from the sky into your yard and can't get out. Hypothetically."

"Yes. What would you do?"

"Depends. Are they good looking?" Randi could hear the laughter in Emily's voice.

"This really isn't funny, Emily."

The other side of the phone was silent for a moment, and then, "Did you invite them in?" The question was completely serious. "I don't believe that falling out of the sky bit, but you said there are two guys that won't leave."

"Um, yeah." Randi said, just then realizing the stupidity of inviting two men, two completely insane men that had powers and talked down on humans as if they weren't human themselves, into her home. _Maybe they really aren't human._ She thought. The thought seemed to fit, after all.

"Did you ask them their names?" Emily's voice was close to hysterics.

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

"Well, one said that his name was Loki, Prince of Asgard. The other one said that his name was Ulquiorra Schiffer." Randi said, wondering if she had pronounced their names right.

The other end of the phone was silent for so long that Randi thought that the connection was broken. A small voice finally replied. "What are you saying? That a Norse god and a made up character from an anime are now living at your house?"

"You know who these guys are?" Randi whispered. Emily had said anime, but Randi had never been into that sort of thing.

"Have you never watched the Avengers? Or read or watched Bleach?"

"Eh…"

"What happened?"

"One of those guys did attack me with some weird power thing, but it didn't hurt me or anything. And then the other one has this thing with calling me trash."

"I'm definitely coming over."

"Wait! That's not a good…" Click. "Idea. She never listens to me." She shut her phone and put it in her pocket. She walked into her TV room and saw that both of the men were sitting on the couch, one on either end. She put on How to Train Your Dragon and sat on the floor, not wanting to be in between those two. The part were Hiccup had just shot down the dragon came on when she heard clothes rustling.

"What is the point of this?" Loki's voice said next to her ear. She was so surprised that she jumped and let out a little shocked yell. She jumped up and rubbed her ear.

"Don't do that, you pervert!" She hissed.

Loki looked like he was about to say something, but Ulquiorra spoke up. "Calm down, woman, and stop fussing about everything. It is getting on my nerves." He said. His piercing green eyes stared her down. She looked away and blushed.

"Let's just watch the stupid movie." She mumbled.

The doorbell rang. Randi dove over the back of the couch and yelled over her shoulder as she ran. "Stay there, both of you!" She threw open the door and stared at the girl that was standing there. She had short curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a light green tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She was just inches taller than Randi, so both of them were classified as short. "Emily! Why in the world are you here?"

"The question that I have to ask you is how do you dress like a total Goth and have absolutely no idea what the heck Bleach or the Avenger's even is? I mean, seriously girl, isn't it, like, a requirement to being an emo?"

Randi sputtered. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Where are they?"

Randi sighed and motioned for her to come along with her. She led her into the TV room where the two men had, surprisingly, stayed. Randi sweat dropped as she saw Emily's eyes go huge. "Oh my gosh!" Her southern twang came out. "I can't believe this!"

Loki stood his full six foot some inches height, towering over both of the girls. Ulquiorra remained sitting, watching the movie. "You have brought another human into the house?" His voice was menacing. "Why is this?"

"In my defense, I told her not to come because there were two insane freaks now residing my house." Randi put her hands up in front of her.

Emily gasped and looked at me, shocked. "Oh, Randi, you shouldn't say such mean things to Loki or Ulquiorra."

Loki's gaze locked on to her. "Oh? It seems that this mortal knows me." He chuckled. It seemed that once his name was brought up in the conversation, that he finally took interest in it.

"It seems that she also knows me." Ulquiorra said in a monotone.

"Uh, duh, that's cause you guys are…" Randi covered her mouth and dragged her out of the TV room.

She said over her shoulder, "Emily and I are going over to her house. Aren't we Emily?" Randi asked in a mock sweet voice. Emily shuddered and nodded.

The drive was made in silence. When they finally arrived at her house, Emily went straight to the computer. She pulled up YouTube and typed in "Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra"

"Why…"

"Just watch, okay?" Emily said. She clicked on one of the videos. It showed Ulquiorra fighting some orange haired kid.

"What is this?" Randi stared at the screen. "He…" She pointed to the Ulquiorra on the screen.

"So here is my theory. Since the attack on New York didn't happen in this world, I figure that these two were teleported here form two different worlds." She saw Randi's dumbfounded looked and shrugged. "I think that all of those anime's and books and movies are just someone seeing into another world and writing about it or making it into entertainment."

"That… Actually makes a lot of sense." Randi murmured and stared at the Ulquiorra on the screen. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of having someone so powerful in her house.

"Do you think that we should tell them what is going on?" Emily asked.

"That we know every aspect of their lives and can hold it against them? Wouldn't that get us killed?" Randi asked. "Wait, on second thought, it would get you killed. I would be fine."

"Yeah, but we'll be in even bigger trouble if they find out from someone or something else."

"Yeah, and as soon as we walk back into my house, that Loki guy is gonna read our minds to see what the hell we were talking about and he'll open his big mouth and tell Ulquiorra about it, so they'll find out either way."

"So we tell them what's going on and everything?" Emily clarified.

"Yeah, that would be the thing that is best for both of our health. They may not be able to hurt me, but Loki will probably talk me to death or something."

"We should go get some chocolate first. See if we can sweet talk them into not freaking out with actual sweets." Emily said. "Plus, I have a feeling that Ulquiorra would like chocolate."

On the way back to Randi's house, they stopped at a gas station and bought two chocolate bars. They pulled into her driveway and both jumped out of the car.

Randi opened the front door and yelled out. "Hey, I bought you guys something!" Loki was there almost instantly. Ulquiorra appeared with a mildly pissed off look on his face.

"What is it?" Loki asked, eyes the two chocolate bars.

"Chocolate. Don't you have that where you come from?"

"No, not really." Loki reached his hand out. Randi handed him one of the bars and extended the other one to Ulquiorra. He took it reluctantly and stared at it.

"How do I use it?" Loki asked and rotated the bar.

Randi looked over at Emily, who just shrugged. "Well, you peel the wrapper off and you eat it. It's sweet."

Ulquiorra carefully peeled the wrapper off, while Loki ripped it off. Loki took a bite and his eyes went wide. "This is amazing!" He disappeared again to continue doing what he had been doing before, and Emily followed him. That left Randi and Ulquiorra alone in the front room together.

Ulquiorra stared down at the chocolate. He took a small bite and his eyes went wide. He looked up at Randi and then back down at the chocolate. "Why did you buy me this?" He asked.

Randi looked at her feet. "Do you not like it?"

"It is… Sweet. I have never had anything sweet before. It is good." Ulquiorra took another small bite of the chocolate. "I ask you again. Why did you buy me this?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have to talk to you guys about something. It is extremely important, and I think that both of you will be better off knowing it. Trust me, I didn't know until a couple of minutes ago, so it's still a shock to me. Chocolate always makes me feel better, so I just thought that it would help both of you." She rubbed the back of her head.

"If this chocolate is to make us feel better, then this thing you have to tell us is bad?"

"No, not really… Well, I'll let you guys decide that." She motioned for him to follow her. They made their way back to the living room. Loki was already on the couch. Ulquiorra sat where he was before and took another small bite out of his chocolate.

"Well, what is it? Just spit it out already!" Loki said.

"Stop being so bitchy, will ya?" Randi said. Loki gave her a dark look. "Ok, now what I have to say will shock both of you. Hell, it shocked me. It turns out, that whatever portals that you used to get here, both somehow transported you to alternate universes." Randi flinched when two pairs of green eyes bored into her.

"What are you saying? How do you know this?" Loki asked.

"Well, Emily has this theory. Why don't you tell them, Emily?"

Emily told them what she had told Randi earlier. "And what does this have to do with us?" Loki asked, his voice dark, his eyes narrowed. Both of the girls gulped. Ulquiorra hadn't said a thing yet.

"It has to do with you because you are from a movie called the Avengers." Emily said. Loki flinched and looked away. Both girls could feel the death vibes rolling off of him in waves. Emily didn't seem affected by it. Randi looked at Ulquiorra and smiled a little smile. "And you, Ulquiorra, and from a show called Bleach."

"And I was never into anime or anything like that, but Emily is, so that is why she knew who you were before I did. She just showed me a clip of Ulquiorra fighting some orange haired kid. What was his name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said. His eyes had narrowed ever so slightly and one of his hands dug into the couch's arm. A splintering sound cracked through the air and Randi flinched. The couch arm was broken.

"I don't know what else to say." Randi said, staring down at her black army boots.

Emily seemed unfazed by what had just happened. "I do. When going out in public, wear disguises. On that note, we should probably get you guys some new clothes so you can fit into normal society."

"What?" Randi stared over at her friend, shocked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We are gonna go shopping! Everyone in the car!"

Randi grumbled and hung her head.

**Me: Well, how did you like it? **

**Ulquiorra: It was a satisfactory chapter.**

**Me: So you're yourself again?**

**Ulquiorra: That is correct.**

**Loki: It was the damn chocolate that you gave him. It made him act a bit out of character.**

**Me: (Falls to knees) noooooo! I was only trying to help!**

**Ulquiorra: I do want some more of that.**

**Loki: Heh. I got you to kneel.**

**Me: (Gets up and kicks him in the knees) All right, ya'll. Review please. I do so love reviews.**

**Loki: (On ground, rubbing leg) Stupid bitch… (Incoherent mumbling…)**


	3. The Mall

**I am looking for anyone that would like to be my beta. If you would like to have this very important place in my writing, I would be forever indebted to you. Just PM me and I'll review your beta profile.**

**Loki: Yes. This position is very important because this human child's grammar is so awful.**

**Me: That's not very nice. You are such a meanie head! :[**

**Loki: (Looks confused.) What the hell are you talking about?**

**Me: You know, fish can hear you think right before you sneeze.**

**Loki: …**

**Ulquiorra: That is not true. Fish are not telepaths.**

**Me: O.o When did you get here?**

**Ulquiorra: Just now. I will do the disclaimer. FanGirl1567 does not own bleach or the avengers. She only owns Randi.**

**Randi: My creator is the best.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Here is the third chapter of Human Hater's Rehab. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three: The Mall_

Emily bolted out the door and was already in the car by the time that Randi had even comprehended what her friend had said. "Wait! I don't even like shopping!"

Loki was staring at the door. "She moves fast. For a human." He said.

"That girl is like a countrified tornado." Randi said and nodded her head.

Ulquiorra's baritone voice cut through her thoughts. "Has no one told her that we cannot leave this property?"

"You know, I wonder about that. Maybe you can when I'm with you?" Randi shrugged her shoulders. She motioned for them to follow her and walked out the door. They followed without a word.

Loki climbed in the passenger seat of Emily's little Cutlass Sierra. Ulquiorra took the seat behind him and Randi sat behind the driver's seat. She felt awkward sitting next to the silent man.

She watched as they slowly drove out of her driveway. She saw a blue shield flicker around her house, but the car slipped right through it. It was the same type of shield that had been around her when Loki had attacked her.

She looked over at Ulquiorra and saw his look of mild surprise on his emotionless face. It was all in those huge green eyes of his. He looked over at her. "Did you see that?" Randi asked him.

He simply nodded and stared ahead.

Both of the green eyed men were thinking the same thing. Whenever they got to where ever they were going, they would run.

Emily chatted the whole way to Joplin. It seemed like they were going to go to the mall. Randi's lips turned up in a smirk. She was going to take Ulquiorra to Hot Topic. Emily probably wanted to take Loki somewhere. She sighed and leaned her head back on the seat, thinking about how they had already split up into couples.

Her eyes flew open at her own thoughts. Not couples. N. O. That was not how it was going to be. She looked over at Ulquiorra to see him deep in thought. She quickly looked back to the road and blinked. Not couples, but pairs that the other like to hang out with. Yeah.

Although she seriously doubted that the _Espada_ actually liked anyone. The term she used felt foreign to her. She had learned that he had come from a world called Hueco Mundo. The Hollow World. And not only that, but that he was one of the most powerful being that had resided there.

One being the most powerful and ten being the least in their super powerful group, he was number four. She glanced at him in amazement. At the very end of that fight with the orange haired kid, he had started to turn to ashes.

That one girl, what was her name? Oh, yeah. Orihime. She must have healed him or something. _And now he's here. _She thought with a little smile. She had found that girl to be very annoying.

"Alright ya'll!" Emily yelled. Randi jumped and glared at her in the rearview mirror. Emily ignored her. She was really good at that. "We are here! Randi, I assume you want to go to that really depressing store that sells all of the emo clothes." It wasn't a question. She just knew. She glanced at Ulquiorra. "Yup, only emo clothes would look good on him. He would look so funny with prep clothes." She smiled at him and her dimples came out. "I'm gonna take this fool and go to Hollister." She pointed her thumb at Loki. "Alright, break!" She jumped out of the car waited for Loki.

Loki and Ulquiorra both stepped out of the car and began to walked away from the mall. Randi, who was also out of the car by this time, stared at them with wide eyes. "Where are you guys going?" Emily yelled.

Loki smirked and said. "Away!" Ulquiorra didn't say anything. They go ten feet away when both of the girl's right arms flew up. They looked down at their arms.

"What is going on?" Randi asked. She looked back up at the men and saw that Ulquiorra was looking back at her with a frown. His left arm was extended. He tried to take a step away and Randi yelled out. It felt like her arm was getting pulled out of its socket.

Ulquiorra frowned a little and walked back over to her. The pain in her arm eased and she almost cried in relief. She could tell that it had hurt Ulquiorra as well. Her arm hung at her side. "What was that, human?" He asked her in a cold tone.

"How the hell should I know?" She hissed and rubbed her shoulder. "And why the hell were you trying to leave in the first place?"

"I do not enjoy the company of a human." He stated simply.

"Asshole." Randi glared at him and began to walk towards the mall. Loki had already accepted that he couldn't leave because he was connected to Emily and had already gone into the mall.

"You would be wise to respect me, trash." Ulquiorra stated, expressionless and monotone.

"Or what?" Randi bit out. "Or you'll hurt me?" Ulquiorra's eyes held a hint of anger, but he managed to suppress it. "Let's just go get you some new clothes." Randi mumbled and continued walking. Ulquiorra followed, reluctant to feel what he had felt before when they had been too far apart.

They walked through the food court and made their way to Hot Topic. Randi immediately led him to the men's side of the store. She was silent as she let him pick out all of clothes that he wanted. He went to the changing room to try on the clothes. Randi began to wonder around the store.

She saw a dress, and she immediately fell in love with it. It was black, the slip underneath it short and the black, fine lace that was over it was long. It had a corset as the top, the lace that went through the back a deep purple. She picked out her size and decided to buy it.

"Woman." She heard his voice and turned around. Her mouth fell open. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black trench coat over it. (There is a picture of this on google if you search Ulquiorra.)

"Y-yo-you look a-amazing!" She stuttered out. She looked away when her face started to turn red. She saw a bunch of people looking their way, and noticed that they were staring at Ulquiorra's half helmet looking thing.

"Woman, do you know why all of the humans can see me?" He asked in a monotone voice. Randi remembered that normal humans shouldn't be able to see him, from what Emily had told her.

"I'm… Not really sure, actually. Maybe it has something to do with you being in an alternate universe." Randi guessed. Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Ok, well, where are all of the clothes that you picked out? I'm just going to have you wear the things you have on out of the store."

Ulquiorra pointed to a large stack of clothes. Randi picked them all up and went to the counter. The cashier gave Ulquiorra a strange look. "Is there an anime convention around?" He asked.

Randi's brain froze for about half a second, and then she put on a smile that looked genuine. "Oh, actually, we just came back from one. I changed out of my cosplay costume already, but he forgot to bring extra clothes." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, at Ulquiorra. "That's why he needs to wear these clothes out of here. I hope you don't mine."

The cashier smiled, his lip piercing jutting out, his eyebrows going up. He let his eyes rove over Randi. "Yeah, sure. Anything for you, babe."

Ulquiorra frowned at this. He felt of pang, and figured that it was disgust that this human would so blatantly disrespect a woman, whether or not the woman was also human. The cashier kept eyeing Randi while he was ringing up all of the clothes. "And, that will be 648 dollars and 27 cents." He said. Randi handed him a credit card.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" He said suggestively. Randi raised her eyebrows.

"Um, no, not really, I don't think." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

The cashier smiled again. "Great, cause I thought maybe we could go to dinner, then go back to my place for…"

"No." Randi and the cashier guy both looked at Ulquiorra. He had been the one to speak. "She will be spending her weekend with me." He said simply. Randi picked up the bags that were full of clothes and follow Ulquiorra when he swept out of the store.

"Why did you do that?" Randi asked, miffed. "That guy was about to ask me on a date!"

"That man was disrespectful to you. What he was about to suggest was disgusting."

"What? Were you jealous or something?" Randi jumped in front of him and stared him down.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are trash. All humans are trash. You are merely a weak human girl and I was simply protecting you from a human male who wished to use you. Consider it a good deed." He brushed past Randi and continued on his way out of the mall.

_The nerve of that bastard!_ Randi mentally screamed.

She ran after him silently. Neither of them said a thing when they got to the car. Loki and Emily still weren't back from their little shopping excursion yet, so Randi was stuck out here with the emo lord.

"Woman." Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Randi snapped. She had just had about enough of this jerk's crap.

"I have only known one human woman before you. You are nothing alike." Ulquiorra observed.

"Oh yeah. That Orihime girl." Randi crossed her arms. "So what about her?"

"You are… different than her. She was soft spoken, kind, and beautiful." Ulquiorra said, as if stating facts, not as if he was complimenting her. He then looked at Randi. "You are… none of those things." He said and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the ground as if contemplating something.

Suddenly, he found himself on the ground, his right cheek and his jaw aching. Randi's foot was on his head, holding him down. Ulquiorra stared up at her in amazement. She had moved so fast that he hadn't even seen her. Whereas the other woman's slap had been barely enough to turn his head, this woman's punch had been enough to throw him to the ground.

Randi bent down and stared straight into his eyes, unafraid. "Listen here, you sick little bastard. I don't know how anyone put up with you before, but I will not tolerate any more of your insults. I may be a human, but isn't that what all hollows once were? Human?" She leaned even closer. "It all comes back to us trashy humans, doesn't it? You may hate us, but let's face it. You were once one of us, so if you hate us, you have to hate everybody. That includes your precious Aizen."

She turned and stalked away, the farthest that the strange bond that they had would allow.

Emily came skipping out of the mall happily. Loki was loaded down with bags and was scowling. Emily hugged Randi and asked her, "So, how was your little shopping trip with Ulqui-kun?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Horrible. I can't wait to figure out how to get rid of that stupid little bastard."

"Oh, but Randi! He's just naturally an asshole! You have to get used to it." She said with a smile. She looked over at him and then looked back at Randi. "What happened? He won't look over here even when I stare at him."

"Well, I sorta…" Randi trailed off

"What? What did you do?" Emily was excited to hear what her friend had done. "Did you kiss him?"

"_Not even if that bastard was the last man in this universe."_ Her voice was dark and the sound of it sent shivers down Emily's spine. "I punched that bastard in the face."

"Like Orihime?"

"_That stupid whore SLAPPED him like a bitch."_ Emily and Loki, and now even Ulquiorra were staring at her. They could almost see the dark aura around her. _"I punched him and made him go down. Then I stomped on that asshole's head."_ Emily took a step back when Randi laughed.

"Um, Randi, I think that you should calm down." Emily held up her hands in a defensive posture.

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN?"_ She narrowed her eyes. _"Everybody get in the car, NOW!"_

Emily and Loki ran to get in the car, hoping to avoid any more of this demon's wrath. Ulquiorra was slower, and he got a death look and a growl. Everybody got in the car, shivering at the cold that surrounded the little blonde haired green eyed devil. _"Drive."_

Emily drove at least ten above the speed limit the whole way home.

**Ok everybody. Tell me what you think. I love reviews!**


	4. Cheese Sandwiches and New Arrivals

**I want to thank those that reviewed. I love you, you know who you are. ;)**

**Ulquiorra: Woman, it took you long enough.**

**Loki: Where have you been?!**

**Me: I have been getting ready for college, damn it! Don't judge me!**

**Ulquiorra: (Glares)**

**Loki: (Glares)**

**Me: (Sulking in emo corner.) You guys are so mean…**

**Randi: Well, since my creator is being bullied, I think that I'll do the disclaimer. FanGirl1567 does not own anything affiliated with bleach or with the avengers. She doesn't even have any plushies…**

**Emily: She only owns her amazing, talented, gorgeous original characters, me and Randi! And we have a surprise for everybody! We are going to be adding in a couple more characters in this chapter.**

**Me: And that is the reason that both of the men are mad at me. Not because it took me so long, but because I decided to throw in some much needed comedy relief in the form of two very sexy, not green eyed men.**

**Ulquiorra: You are disgusting, woman.**

**Loki: I agree completely.**

**Me: Well, readers, enjoy chapter four of Human Hater's Rehab. Tell me at the end if you were able to guess the two new people that were coming in a review. **

_Chapter Four: Cheese Sandwiches and New Arrivals._

As they entered her property, Randi felt her palm on her right hand burn lightly. She looked down at it. Her temper had cooled on the way home. However, that only meant that she wasn't snappy with Loki and Emily. She still kept shooting glances at Ulquiorra. He would look back at her every time with those cool green eyes of his, not bothered in the slightest.

Randi stepped out of the car and was inside within a matter of seconds. Emily was next, carrying all of the bags. Randi couldn't help but laugh. Her friend was so bogged down with bags that it was comical. Emily finally made it in and dropped the bags onto a chair. "Wow." She said as she stared at the pile. "That is a lot of clothes."

"Yeah, well, we had to buy the bastards new wardrobes." She said and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to make myself a cheese sandwich."

Emily scrunched her nose. "Are you completely sure that you don't want meat on that?"

"Meh…" Randi glared at Emily. Emily glared right back. "You know how I feel about that."

"I don't think that I could live without meat! I think that I would die!"

Loki jumped into the conversation. Randi was glad to see that he was actually warming up rather quickly to her and her friend. "Why would anybody live without eating meat? Who does that?"

"That girl!" Emily pointed at Randi and shook her finger. "I have no idea how this girl lives without tacos and hamburgers and chicken nuggets and bacon!" Emily almost drooled at the thought of bacon. "Oh, the bacon. I would die!" She fell to the floor dramatically. Loki and Randi just stared at her.

"You would not die." Randi kicked her lightly on the side.

"Ow! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Emily grabbed her side and scrunched her face up.

"Calm down, tuna flavor!" Randi said. Then both of the girls started laughing.

"Chavi chop chop!" Emily yelled. (Look up Bad Lip Reading: The Walking and Talking Dead on YouTube.)

"Shshshshshshshsh!" Randi wiped the tears out of her eyes and chuckled a few times. "Ok, well, I'm going to go and make my sandwich now."

Randi made her sandwich and turned to leave the kitchen. She bumped into someone. She took a step back, getting ready to apologize, when she saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want?" Randi glared at Ulquiorra.

"I am going to ask you to quit looking at me like you want to murder me." Ulquiorra said with a blank face. Randi sighed and pushed past him. "It is starting to annoy me." He said.

Randi whipped around and looked him straight in the eye. "I will stop wanting to murder you if you apologize for insulting me." She said with a straight face.

"And what is there to apologize for?"

Randi stared at him in disbelief, then started counting the reasons off on her fingers. "You basically called me loud, annoying, mean, and ugly. Honestly, I know that I'm loud and that I annoy people, but I'm not mean!" Randi felt the burn of tears in her eyes when she thought about the part where he had called Orihime pretty, and her… _not._

Ulquiorra stared in wonder at the emotions in the human girl's eyes. They were the exact same that the other woman had, but this woman's seemed to always be tinted with some other unknown emotion. He watched as her eyes grew shinier, and then he watched a tear slip out.

"Did my comment really bring out this strong of an emotion?" Ulquiorra asked. He reached a finger out and snagged the glistening tear drop. Randi flinched and backed away.

"It's not just you. It's… Life." Randi turned again and walked out. "I'm going outside to eat this, since the last time I tried to eat outside, I was interrupted."

Randi sat down on the grass and took a thoughtful bite out of her sandwich. She swallowed when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like you would think a vortex would sound like. She looked around… And found herself lying flat on her back, black cloth keeping her from seeing what was on top of her.

The person shifted themselves so that they were hovering over Randi on their hands and knees.

Randi stared up into a pair of beautiful chocolate colored eyes. They stared right back. The guy had orange hair falling into his face. Out of her peripheral vision she saw that the thing he wore had only one long sleeve. The other one had been ripped off, it looked like, and there was a chain wrapped around his very muscular arm. That arm had a glove on it, and in that hand was a black, deadly looking sword.

"I'm so sorry!" The orange hair boy finally yelled out. Randi winced and put her hands on his chest.

"Its ok, this is actually not the first time." Randi said. She opened her mouth to say something else when she realized the position they were in, and in plain sight of those in the house.

"Whoo-hoo!" Randi's face turned bright red when she heard Emily's voice. "You go girl!"

"Emily!" Randi yelled back looking at her friend from upside down. "Do you know this guy?"

"What?" Emily gasped in shock. "You're in that position with a guy you don't even know?"

"Don't get cute with me." Randi warned, her blush growing by the second. She could feel the orange haired guy's eyes on her. She looked back at him and saw that his cheeks were a little pink. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Oohhh! He's gonna be so mad!" Emily said. Randi quickly caught on to who _he_ was. Ulquiorra. "Especially if he finds his woman beneath another man!" Emily winked and laughed.

"I wouldn't ever be that bastard's woman! Ever, you hear me?" Randi yelled. She saw the orange haired boy wince at her loudness. "Sorry." She said softly. "My name is Randi. Just Randi. No last name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." It wasn't the orange haired boy that said it. His head whipped up and stared at the person who spoke.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra saw Randi underneath Ichigo and frowned. "What are you doing?" Ichigo quickly stood up and helped Randi stand up. They were both blushing like crazy.

"Whatever I do is none of your business." Randi said and glared at him.

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. Another person landed right where she had been.

Randi stared at the new man lying on the ground, and then at Ichigo. "Oh my God!" She said loudly. Ichigo looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised. "You saved me from getting smashed to the ground again!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you forever!"

Ichigo began to sputter. "Wha… I… Wai… What?"

"Ha-ha. Thanks for the save. We'll explain everything in a moment." Randi looked over at Emily and Loki talking. "Well, I guess that I'll explain to you. Emily has the other guy that just nearly fell on me and killed me."

Said man was starting to stir. He looked around blearily and stood up. "Where am I?" Emily walked up to him and introduced herself.

"My name is Emily, and that girl that you nearly fell on is Randi."

"Is that Loki?" He asked and pointed.

"Anyway!" Emily interrupted whatever Loki was about to say and continued to talk. "What is your name?"

"Tony Stark."

Emily gave Randi a look that said that she had already known that, but had asked for the benefit of everyone else present. Ulquiorra didn't seem to care. He was still staring at Randi and Ichigo. She still had her arms around his neck, which was a stretch because he was so tall, and she was so short.

Even the other woman had loved this orange haired trash. The longer that Ulquiorra stared at them, the more he realized that it didn't sit well with him. This woman was not ugly. He didn't know why he had claimed she was.

She was the opposite of Orihime in almost every way. Ulquiorra thought, not paying attention to any of the others. While the ginger woman was soft spoken, kind, and beautiful, the blonde haired woman was wild, fiery, and devastatingly gorgeous. While Orihime was so timid that she barely hit him when he provoked her greatly, Randi had moved so fast for a human, and he hadn't even expected it because he had barely said anything against her, she punched him and took him to the ground.

Ulquiorra didn't know why, really, but he felt anger that this woman that had intrigued him more than even Orihime had had her arms around _Ichigo Kurosaki._

He zoned back in a realized that Ichigo had a strained look on his face, and that Randi was apologizing. The other three were nowhere to be seen. "I know that this is a lot to take in. I'm really sorry about that. Do you need a hug?" Randi offered. Ichigo blinked and then looked at her grin.

"Are you serious?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"You are probably the weirdest girl that I have ever met." He said. Randi pouted and he rolled his eyes. "Alright." He opened his arms, careful to keep his sword away from her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Woman." Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Randi asked.

"I would like to talk to you alone." He grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"I'll be right back." Randi called to Ichigo. Ulquiorra dragged her to her room. "What are you doing?" Randi pulled her arm away. He locked the door and turned to her.

"Will you allow me to finish what I was saying at the store?" Ulquiorra asked. Randi looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded. "I will not apologize for what I said…"

"What?" Randi yelled. "Why the hell not! You…"

"Sit down and shut your mouth, woman." Ulquiorra said forcefully. Randi made a small noise in the back of her throat and sat down, looking up at him. "The other woman is soft spoken, kind, and beautiful, as I said." Ulquiorra paused. Randi saw the look of frustration in his eyes.

"Just say it already. Spit it out."

"You are not." He said. Randi could tell that he was struggling with what he wanted to say.

"I'm loud and annoying and ugly, I get it. Now can I go back to Ichigo? I was having fun hugging him. His blush is so cute, and he…"

"Stop."

Randi stared at him shocked. "What?" She asked clueless.

"I don't want you to touch him anymore."

Randi continued to stare at him. She stood and put her hand on his forehead, careful not to touch his hollow helmet.

Ulquiorra took a step back. "What are you doing, woman?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Randi asked him.

"I… I am not sure." Ulquiorra said, looking away. Randi touched his forehead again.

"Hm… Well, you feel fine to me." She said. She traced one of his green tear streaks with her pointer finger as a mischievous grin came to her face. "So… Are you jealous that I was hanging on him?"

"Woman, don't be ridiculous." Ulquiorra began, but stopped short when Randi slipped her arms around his torso and pressed her body against his.

"Don't worry. I'll hug you too." Randi said and smiled her mischievous smile. She stood on her tips toes and softly kissed his cheek. Ulquiorra blinked, not knowing what to do. Randi smiled, then laughed and left her room

**Ok, I know that Ulquiorra is a little OOC in this chapter, but he never shows emotions, and when he does, he's so awkward about it. I hope that you guys like it.**

**Please review!**


	5. Emptiness

**Hi again everybody! Ermahgerd! I'm already on chapter five, and I haven't even gone into the main story line yet! I don't think that I will until next chapter, either. I've just been trying to develop the characters and stuff!**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about my characters, and I'm really scared that people are going to think that they are Mary Sue type characters, and they really aren't. At least, I'm trying to make them not. If they get too Mary Sue-ish, then you guys have to tell me.**

**Ichigo: Nobody wants to hear your long rants. Get to the point.**

**Me: Alright. Fine. Emily, if you would do the disclaimer?**

**Emily: FanGirl1567 does not own Bleach or the Avengers. She only owns her OCs, me and Randi.**

**Randi: Happy Goths are amazing! Cause, you know, I am one. :P**

**Me: O.o**

_Chapter Five: Emptiness_

Emily literally jumped out of the shadows. "So what did that hunk of emo hotness want?" She asked her friend.

Randi just stared at her. "Emo hotness?" Randi asked.

"Yes. Now what did he want?"

Randi scratched the back of her head. "Well, he wanted me to stay away from Ichigo."

"Ohhh! Ulqui-bat is getting so jello!" Emily yelled. Randi raised her eyebrow.

"Ulqui-bat?"

"Yeah, he can turn into a bat demon, silly."

"Oh, well, I thought he might have felt a little under the weather, so I felt his forehead, but he was fine. So I decided to tease him a bit." Randi grinned.

"So, what did you do to him?"

"I asked him if he was getting jealous, and he started to object, so I hugged him." Emily nearly fainted.

"You didn't." She said, her grin so big that she could give the joker a run for his money.

"I did, and then I said 'Don't worry. I'll hug you too.' And then I kissed him on the cheek. It was like he was paralyzed. It was so funny."

"Ohhh, that's so mean, Randi!"

"Yeah. I know. But I'm still pissed at him for being an asshole." Randi shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, well, I gotta go talk to Ichigo now."

Randi waved a little as her friend shooed her on, and walked back outside. Ichigo had sat down in one of the chairs and looked weary. Randi sauntered over to him and smiled.

"So, whats up with you?" She asked.

"I don't know whats going to happen with Aizen." He said. "I was the only one that could stop him, and right before I was able to use the final Tensa Zangetsu, I was sucked away, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

He looked defeated. Randi sat on the ground by his chair. "You know, I think that it'll all work out. Someone will kick his ass, just you see."

Ichigo looked over to her. "Thanks." He said. He didn't sound like he believed it at all, but Randi gave him a smile.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Emily slipped away when he friend was outside and went to find her two charges. She found Loki glaring at Stark, and Stark looking around nonchalantly.

"What up, broski's?" Emily asked with a smile.

Loki spoke. "Can I please just kill this moronic human?"

Emily tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Loki, this is, what, the fourth time I've had to talk to you about this? No, you cannot kill Mr. Stark."

"Wow, Loki." Tony said. "How does it feel to be ordered around by a teenaged girl?"

Emily put her hands on her hips and stared Tony down. He shrunk away and mumbled something about how she was scarier than Pepper.

"Well if you think I'm scary, you should see Randi when she is angry. Man, that girl could give you nightmares!"

Loki inwardly cringed at the memory of sitting in a closed space with that girl. Even he had been chilled by the aura that she had been giving off.

"Ok, well, I hope that I never see that. Now will you please explain to me how I got here, and where here is?"

"What? Didn't I already explain all of that?" Emily looked at him, genuinely shocked.

"No. You said something about needing to spy on you friend, that explaining could wait."

"Oh. Ok. Sorry about that." Emily scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, and then launched into her explanation of what she thought had happened.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ulquiorra stood there for what seemed like an hour. That woman had just… Kissed him. He tried to process what had happened. His brain slowly started to work again. That woman had not meant anything by the affectionate gestures, so she was merely… What was the word?

Teasing. That was it.

That woman was merely trying to aggravate him. Which meant, that even after the short time that they had known each other, she had gotten comfortable around him.

Ulquiorra looked around her room. He could not let her get comfortable around him. He was an Espada, someone to be feared, not someone to be toyed with. He needed to think of a way to get her away from her comfort, and to get her to fear him.

Truthfully, Ulquiorra was jealous. He hated that, how every human woman seemed to throw themselves Kurosaki's feet. He was jealous that he did not have this woman's respect, but Kurosaki did.

So the question was, how could he get this woman to respect him? The other woman had been soft, so it was easy to win her respect, but this one was an entirely different story.

And then Ulquiorra thought of what could gain her respect.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Randi smiled up at Ichigo again. "You know, it's a good thing that I have a couple of spare bedrooms. Why don't you go pick one out? Ulquiorra can just have the one that you don't want."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"What did he do?"

Randi scowled. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ichigo shrugged and got up. "Well, thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem." Randi smiled again.

Ichigo walked inside, his long legs only having to take three steps to get to the door. Randi sat and enjoyed the setting sun. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes. "Oh. Hello again Ulquiorra." He looked down at her. She looked at his eyes and saw conviction there. "Um, what…"

"Woman, you will respect me." He said.

Randi stood up. "If you want respect, you have to give it first."

A flash went across his eyes, and Randi took a step back. He mumbled a few words that Randi couldn't hear. Her vision went white, and then she was on the ground.

Randi tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled cry. It felt as if there was something closing in on her on all sides. She couldn't move at all and her vision was blurry.

She was picked up by her forearms. She looked at the man that was holding her. His hair was longer and wilder, his tear streaks triangular and black, his eyes golden with green surrounding them. Out of his head was two long horns.

The first word that came to Randi's mind was demon.

"P-please." Randi whispered. She felt weak.

"Do you understand now? I am to be respected and feared." He flexed his reiatsu, and Randi started to cry.

"Stop it!" She whispered, unable to get much more than that out.

"Are you afraid?" Ulquiorra asked.

Randi stared at him, tears dripping down her face. Her vision just kept getting blurrier and blurrier. "You're hurting me." She said trying to concentrate on his eyes. She finally looked down and saw the large hole in his chest and the streaks that fell down from it.

"Are you afraid?" Ulquiorra asked again, flexing his reiatsu again, stronger this time.

Randi let out a scream. Suddenly she was on the ground. She curled up in the fetal position and started sobbing. She was in so much pain.

"What the hell were you doing? You were killing her!" It was Ichigo. Randi groaned and cracked open her eyes. She could no longer make out any distinct shapes.

"That was not my intention, Ichigo Kurosaki, but if this woman cannot stand my spiritual pressure, then she is trash and does not deserve to exist."

"Either change back to normal, or get away." Randi whimpered when she was picked up. Ichigo's voice sounded closer after that. "She is still alive, but I doubt she'll survive with you this close for long."

The pressure around her lessened, and then disappeared altogether. She clung to the front of Ichigo's shirt. "It'll be ok. Just hold on." He whispered.

Randi passed out after that.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

A sudden pressure sent Emily to her knees. She gasped when she recognized what it was. Reiatsu. _So Ulquiorra decided to retaliate._ She thought.

Loki's eyes shifted around, trying to find the source of the pressure. Stark kneeled by Emily. "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

Emily shook her head. "It's Randi. She's in danger, I think." She said.

"How do you know?"

"This pressure is called spiritual pressure. I think it's Ulquiorra's."

"I tried to kill the girl when I first arrived, but a shield deflected it." Loki said.

"That's because it was physical! Oh God." Emily groaned when the spiritual pressure flexed.

Tony caught her when she fell the rest of the way. She was passed out. "This is not good." He murmured.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

He saw the pathetic state that the woman was in. She was weak. Not worthy to exist. So why did Kurosaki care for this human so much?

Ulquiorra had taken interest in this woman because he thought she might be strong. That, he found, was not true. Even with his weakened spiritual pressure, he had nearly killed her. He had not meant to hurt her, just show her that he deserved respect. He would get that now, he was sure of it.

But there was one thing that was bothering him more than anything else. When he had asked if she had been afraid, she merely looked at him. There was no fear there. There was only… hurt. She had even stated that he was hurting her.

So would she truly respect him if she did not fear him? He pondered. He remembered the look in her eyes and a small pang of an unknown emotion spread through him. With a jolt, he realized that it was regret. Regret that he had hurt this defenseless human.

Ulquiorra mentally sighed and closed his eyes. This human was more trouble that she was worth. All humans were. Both of the women that he knew had come in and ripped away his contented emptiness without a second thought.

And there was no way he could go back to being empty now. Emotions were like drugs. The red headed woman got him started, and they were addicting. No matter how much a person wants to stop, the pain of emotion is better than the pain of emotionlessness.

Ulquiorra touched his cheek where the blonde woman had kissed him. It tingled and felt strange.

Alone. Did he really want to be alone?

Ulquiorra mentally sighed again._ Do I want to be empty anymore?_

**Yay! I hope that you awesome readers like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, I'm going to change the name to **_**The Game of Death.**_** You know, sort of a pun. Cause there's a board game called The Game of Life, so… yeah. **


	6. Healing

**Holy cow! I got two reviews in the last chapter! That's just so awesome!**

**Anyway, I changed the name, so I hope that that didn't throw anybody off. All I can say is that I'm very sorry if that is the case. I hope that everyone was able to find it alright, and that you will forgive me if you couldn't find it.**

**Emily: Where is Ulquiorra! I'm going to kick that guy's ass! He was just so mean in the last chapter!**

**Loki: Who knows where he is? Probably hiding from you.**

**Emily: Well, good. He needs to be scared!**

**Me: I know where he is…**

**Emily: What? Tell me, oh amazing author lady!**

**Me: Amazing author lady? Sucking up won't help, you know. I need you to do something for me in exchange.**

**Emily: (Sigh) Oh all right. What is it?**

**Me: (Whispers something in her ear.)**

**Emily. (Evil grin) Will do! Now, where is that retarded bat?**

**Me: Hmmm….. I do believe that he is listening in on the conversation. (Points to door.)**

**Ulquiorra: (Steps out from around door.) Woman, I told you not to give away my location.**

**Me: Yes, but I have payment. So, you know, prize goes to the highest bidder.**

**Emily: (Jumps onto Ulquiorra's back) die!**

**Me: I, FanGirl1567, do not own the Avengers or Bleach. I only own my two original character's for this story, Emily and Randi. Thank you to those that read and review.**

_Chapter Six: Healing._

Emily woke up three hours after she had passed out. "Where is Randi?" She shot up off of the couch that she had been laid on. A pair of strong hands pushed her back down. She looked up and saw Ichigo. "You need to stay down for a while."

"No! I need to see Randi! What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He just snapped, it seemed like." Ichigo scowled and looked back outside.

"Is that where he is? Still outside? I swear, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Emily started to get back up, but Ichigo pushed her back down, again.

"What do you think that you'll be able to do against him?" Ichigo demanded.

"Fine, then I want to talk to him." She said, staring Ichigo down. He would not relent.

"No. Randi almost died, and is still in danger of dying, because of him. We don't have anyone here that can even heal her, so it's all up to her to heal herself. Do you really think that I would let you go out there and talk to him?"

Emily grumbled and sat up. "No. I suppose not." She sighed. "Can you get me something to drink then, if you're not going to let me up?"

Ichigo nodded and left. Emily jumped up, as quiet as she could, and ran out the door. She saw Ulquiorra sitting in one of the chairs, a faraway look in his eyes. Emily stalked over to him.

"I only have a second cause Ichigo doesn't want me out here, but I have to tell you something important."

Ulquiorra stared up at her, unblinking. He expected what came next. Emily reared her fist back and punched him. His head barely turned.

He didn't expect what came next.

Emily turned slightly, brought her leg up, and kicked him in the back of his head. He fell out of the chair in surprise. "If you ever hurt Randi again, in any way at all, I will personally rip out every single one of your internal organs, and then I will turn them into dog food." She kicked him again, this time just below his hollow hole. He face remained stoic. "Do you understand me?" She hissed.

He hadn't fought back at all. Emily looked down at him. He looked away and stood up. "I understand you." He said in a low voice. He still wouldn't look at her. "I regret what I have done."

Emily looked at him, surprised. "You should know this, Ulquiorra. Even if she says she doesn't like you, that girl has never kissed anybody. Ever. She likes to flirt and to tease, yes. But whether she knows it or not, and even if it wasn't a serious kiss, Randi must like you on at least a friendship level."

Ulquiorra finally looked at her. "That has changed now." He said, his voice monotone.

"I doubt it has. You may be right, though." Emily whipped her hand up and punched him in the face again. "But you're still a low life trashy bastard for what you did."

Emily was picked up. "I told you not to come out here!" It was Ichigo. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You really thought that I would listen?"

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Dawn was just shedding the first light of the day when Randi finally woke up. Her body ached all over and it hurt to move at all. She was in her room, and there was someone sitting in a chair by the side of her bed. She saw his messy orange hair and laughed, then winced because it hurt to laugh.

"Ichigo." Randi said softly. Ichigo jerked awake.

"Randi, thank God. You're alright." He said. "Does anything hurt?" He asked.

Randi stared at him. "Everything." She said plainly. "Where is Ulquiorra?"

"He's still outside."

"What? He was out there for that long?" Randi wanted to jump up and go out to him, but she was in too much pain. "I want to talk to him."

Ichigo looked at her doubtfully. "What is it with you and your friend wanting to talk to him?" He sighed and finally nodded his head. "Will you be ok? I can stay in here if you want while you talk to him."

"No. I want to talk to him alone." Randi stated. Ichigo left with a nod and Randi thought about what had happened. She _had_ been disrespecting him, and he did what he did to earn her respect. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Ulquiorra walked in. He stood by the bed. Neither Randi nor he spoke. Finally Ulquiorra broke the silence. "I am… sorry." He said with some hesitance.

Randi sighed and scooted to the edge of the bed that was farthest from him. Ulquiorra watched her the whole time, his face stoic, but hurt flashing through his eyes. Randi caught it just as it was disappearing. She patted the spot that she had made. She saw the understanding in his eyes. Ulquiorra sat down on her bed and faced her.

"I should be the one apologizing…"

"Why?" Ulquiorra cut her off. "Unless I am mistaken, you are the one that is bedridden, and I am the one that caused it. I…"

Randi reached out and pulled him closer. She rested her head against his chest. "Its ok, Ulquiorra. You didn't mean for this to happen. I provoked you into doing what you did. Sometimes I really don't like you because you can be full of yourself." She chuckled at that. "But I don't hate you. So please don't hate me for being an idiot."

Ulquiorra couldn't think straight. What was this woman doing? He had nearly killed her and now she was doing… this? He jumped a little when she wrapped her thin arms around him. She had asked something of him. _Please don't hate me…._ Is that all she wanted? Now she was clinging to him, he realized, scarred that his answer would be that he hated her. He slowly, hesitantly put his arms around her in return.

Randi hugged him tighter, but then let go with a whimper. She was in pain. "Ulquiorra, will you stay with me? I need to sleep some more, and I bet that you need sleep too. So please, stay with me?"

"Yes." There was only a second pause. Carefully, with his arms still around her, he laid down with her. "Is this hurting you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Randi smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him. "No. Thank you." Her eyes dropped and Ulquiorra found himself dozing off as well.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Emily found herself in almost the same predicament. After Ichigo had put her in a guest room, she had tried to escape and had tripped and hit her head.

Loki had just walked in at that time.

"What in Asgard are you doing?" Loki asked.

"Oh, you know, just dancing." Emily said sarcastically. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I tripped and fell, Idiot!"

"Do not take that tone with me!"

"What are you? My father?"

"If I was your father I would have strangled myself already."

"Yeah, well, if I was my own father I would have strangled myself as well." Emily smirked to herself at Loki's confused expression. Then he seemed to catch sight of something.

"Hold still."

"What is it? Is it a bug?"

"Just hold still." Loki went over to her and touched the back of her head.

"Ok, if you kiss me, I'm going to…" He pulled his hand back and she saw that it was covered in blood. "Oh… FUCK!" She yelled.

"I can heal that for you. The spell will just make you drowsy." He put his hand back where it was before and Emily felt the skin heat up. An idea came to her mind, and a grin came to her face.

She lurched forward, as if by accident, and kissed him. Loki jerked back and stared at her wide eyed. Emily made her eyes go wide and she scooted back. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! That was a complete accident!"

"No it wasn't." Loki rolled his eyes. "You forget that I am the god of trickery."

"Damn you, Loki!" Loki just chuckled and continued healing her head as if nothing had happened. She dozed off and fell asleep right there on the floor. Loki rolled his eyes again and picked her up. He laid her on the guest bed and turned to leave. As soon as he did, Emily grabbed his arm and dragged him down. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him like a teddy bear.

Loki just sighed. He should have expected that.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ichigo had given them enough time to talk. It had been nearly fifteen minutes. He walked back into Randi's room and stopped dead. Ulquiorra was asleep. On Randi's bed. With his arms around Randi.

"What the hell?" He yelled. Ulquiorra jolted awake, but his eyes were still hazy for lack of sleep.

"What do you want, Ichigo Kurosaki? Keep your voice down. If you wake Randi, then I will not be pleased."

"Yesterday you were trying to kill her, and now you're…. snuggling with her?" He was going to say, 'and now you're in bed with her.' But that had sounded wrong.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Hell yes, there is a problem with that!" Ichigo was angry, because Randi had forgiven him, and because she was allowing him to do this.

"She asked me to stay, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said, settling back down "I could not refuse her after what I had done to her. I will ask you to leave now, and please do not wake either of us." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, dismissing Ichigo. He scowled and left, not pleased with the turn of events.

Ulquiorra looked down at the girl that was in his arms. She looks so peaceful. Every once in a while she would make faces in her sleep. This was… nice, Ulquiorra decided. She was warm, and he was comfortable.

Ulquiorra dozed off again, and for the first time, he dreamed.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

_The sky was clouded over and snow was falling. Ulquiorra had never seen it before, and Randi had wanted to go out and play in it, so both of them were out there, standing in the snow._

"_Why don't we build a snowman?" Randi asked him._

"_A snowman?"_

"_Oh, you don't know what that is. Um… You make three snowballs. One really big one that goes at the base, one that's a bit smaller than that to go in the middle, and another one that's smaller than that to go on top. Do you get it?"_

"_I believe so. What is the purpose in this?"_

_Randi tilted her head a little and laughed. The sound sent shivers up Ulquiorra's spine. It was such a small, beautiful sound, he decided._

"_There is no purpose. I guess that it's just an activity for people to spend time together. So will you?"_

_Ulquiorra looked down at her and nodded. She laughed again, and began to make a small snowball. "Ok, why don't we start with the big one? To make it, we have to start out with a small one like this, then we roll it around on the ground until it gets really big." She started to roll the small snowball on the ground. The snow started to fall heavier. _

_Ulquiorra watched to snow fall onto her eyelashes. It amazed him that they stayed there without melting. "What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Nothing." Ulquiorra was quick to say._

"_Oh, ok. Then come here." Randi motioned for him to come. He came and sat by her._

"_It is cold." Ulquiorra stated. Randi smiled and grabbed one of his hands. Her warmth flowed into him._

"_Better?" Randi asked. Ulquiorra nodded. "People say that I'm like a little heater. I never get cold. Here, you have snow in your hair." Randi leaned toward him and began to brush the snow from his hair, then from his hollow helmet. _

_Ulquiorra reached his hand up and began dusting snow from her hair as well. He was amazed at how soft her hair was, even if the snow was making it damp._

"_Randi." Ulquiorra said. Randi stared at him in surprise. He had never called her by her first name before. "We should go inside. You have just recovered. You will get sick again if you stay out here."_

_Randi opened her mouth to protest, when a portal opened behind her. A man stepped out and grabbed onto her. He didn't say anything, just dragged her back into the portal. Randi screamed, and then she was gone._

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open. He remembered the dream that he had just had with such clarity that it couldn't have been a normal dream. He glanced out the window that was in Randi's room. It had begun to snow.

He tightened his arms around Randi, and heard he let out a small noise of discomfort. He quickly looked down and saw that her eyes were open and watching him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. But I'm sort of hungry." As if agreeing with her, her stomach growled. A small blush came to her face.

"Then I will get you something to eat." Ulquiorra said and carefully got out of bed. Before he left, Ulquiorra felt her grab his hand. He turned back to look at her.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." He nodded once, and she let go. He was becoming comfortable with her touch. The hand that she had held ached, and he realized that he wanted to hold her small hand again.

He stopped in the kitchen, wondering what the woman had done to him. The tiniest layer of snow was building up outside, and come tomorrow, it would be at the height of what was in his dream. Ichigo walked into the kitchen. "Kurosaki, what do you think that Randi would like to eat?" He found himself using her first name.

"I don't know, she seems to like cheese sandwiches, though. I don't think she eats meat." Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra quickly found the ingredients and began making a sandwich. "After I give this to her, I would like to speak to everyone. Could you gather them in the living room? I believe that it is very important."

Ichigo nodded, but then added. "Won't we have to meet in Randi's room if we tell her?"

"I do not want to tell her, Kurosaki, because it was about her." Ulquiorra said and put the completed sandwich on a plate. "I will be down shortly."

He walked to Randi's room in silence and went in. She was dozing off again, but when she saw what he had, she sat up again. "Oh! A cheese sandwich. You really are amazing Ulquiorra." She smiled up and him and took the plate.

Ulquiorra could feel his cheeks heating up at the compliment. Ulquiorra realized that he was blushing and quickly turned away. "I have to go. There is something that I must discuss with the others."

Randi nodded, her mouth already full. Ulquiorra went to the living room. Ichigo, Emily, Loki, and Stark were all there. He sat down in a free chair and began to relate the content of his dream to them.

The air was still after that. Nobody spoke. Finally, Ichigo broke the silence. "What do you think it means?"

"Obviously it was a vision of the future." Loki said. "There is nothing else that it could be."

"So we can just avoid it now?" Stark asked.

"No. That is not how it works. That girl will be taken. However, that particular way may not happen because we know of it." Loki said.

Ulquiorra looked at the snow that was piling up outside. "It was snowing, and I said that she should go back inside because she had just recovered. That was when the man came and took her. I did not see his face."

"She should be recovered by tomorrow." Loki said. "She is healing amazingly fast. Do you suppose that is part of the charm protecting her?"

"I would not be surprised if it was." Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo looked frustrated. "Why do you care for this human so much, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glared at him. "I don't know. I guess she reminds me of my sisters."

Loki smirked as if he knew something. Ulquiorra caught it and also the meaning. "Is that the truth, Kurosaki, or do you care for her differently?"

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's the truth." But a light pink dusted his face. It could have been mistaken for anger.

"So what do we do?" Tony finally asked.

"Well," Emily spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "Loki said that Randi is going to get taken, right? We plant a chip in her and follow her when she gets taken. Then, when we find the guy that took her, we kick his ass."

Everyone started at her for a moment, then Stark said, "I could probably whip up something like that. I could make it so small that she wouldn't even notice it was in her skin."

Loki looked at Emily in amazement. "You know, for a human, that is a brilliant plan."

Emily smirked. "I know."

**Ok I made this chapter really long. I hope that everybody liked it and that I get lots of reviews. Did you guys like that Ulquiorra started calling Randi by her name. I thought that it would add to their little baby friendship that is developing. I hope that I'm not pushing the romance too fast for anybody. **

**And the real stuff is about to start. Now Ulquiorra is having visions of the future? O.O**

**Anyway, review and the next chapter will be up shortly! Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Stolen

**Here it is! Chapter seven! Sorry that there was a long wait, but, you know, homework and all of that crap. **

**Emily: Oh God, girl, tell me about it!**

**Randi: Why don't you just procrastinate like I do?**

**Me: Cause then I would fail. I don't like to fail. Failing is stupid! Anyway, Emily, did you do what I asked?**

**Emily: Of course I did.**

**Randi: What did you ask her to do?**

**(At another part of the house, Ulquiorra walks into his room.)**

**Ulquiorra: What is this? **

**Loki: (Walks in. Eyes widen with shock.) No! Avert your eyes!**

**Ulquiorra: My room is full of… Chocolate bars? **

**Loki: Do you remember the last time?**

**Ulquiorra: (Looks at him blankly.) No.**

**Loki: (Sobbing in corner.)**

**(Back to the girls.)**

**Me: Um… Nothing.**

**Ichigo: (Walks in.) What did you guys do? Loki is sobbing in a corner and Ulquiorra… Well, Ulquiorra is acting way out of character. He keeps laughing and talking about chocolate. I'm sort of scared.**

**Randi: You didn't!**

**Me: I did.**

**Emily: Fun times. Fun times…**

**Me: Ichigo, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Ichigo: (Sighs) Fine. FanGirl1567 does not own Avengers or Bleach. She does, however, own Emily and Randi. Happy?**

**Me: Very much so. Enjoy the new chapter! Warning: This is where rated M stuff starts happening.**

_Chapter Seven: Stolen_

The plate was on the side of the bed and Randi was sound asleep. Tony had managed to create a simple tracking device out of house hold items, and inside of the butterfly needle that he was holding was the chip that would go in her skin.

"Loki, I need you to keep Randi under while I do this. Even this tiny needle poke might wake her up." Tony said. Loki nodded once in understanding and put his hand on her head. Emily, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra watched from the doorway.

Loki's hand started to glow, and that was Tony's cue to begin. He picked up Randi's right hand and carefully inserted the needle in the skin that was between her thumb and her pointer finger. He injected the chip and pulled the needle out. A clean stick. There was no blood. He nodded to Loki, and he removed his hand. Both of them retreated from the room.

Tony took out a walky talky looking thing and turned it on. It showed on the screen where they were compared to where Randi was. "It works just like it should. Don't worry. We won't lose her."

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good." He ran a hand through his hair. "I still don't like the fact that she's going to be kidnapped. Shouldn't we at least tell her?"

"Keep your voice down, you imbecile!" Loki whispered. "Do you want her to wake up and hear you?"

"I do want her to know. I don't like the fact that we are just going to allow Ulquiorra's vision to play out and not do anything about it!"

"We need the kidnapper to not know, and to do that, we need her to not know." Tony said. "I'm sorry that this upsets you, but you have to deal with it."

"What about her? Doesn't it matter what she thinks? Shouldn't she at least be able to have a say?" Ichigo whispered. He pointed to Randi, who was still asleep. She pulled her blanket higher and they all froze, but she remained asleep.

"We have already told you our reasons. Now can you be quiet? We do not want to wake her yet." Ulquiorra said. He was already feeling anger build up inside of him from what he was about to allow. He did not need this orange haired trash to make him feel any guiltier than he already was.

The woman that he was starting to have a friendship with was going to be taken away from him. He looked over at the woman's friend, Emily. This was her idea.

If this didn't work, Ulquiorra would kill her.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Randi blinked when the sunlight hit her eyes. It was abnormally bright outside. She gingerly moved and found that she didn't hurt anymore. She smiled and got out of bed. She ran over to the window and looked outside. It was snowing!

She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She hummed while she took her dirty clothes off. She quickly turned the shower on to warm, and stepped inside. "I wonder what's the others plan on doing today." She wondered out loud. She shrugged and began to wash herself. When she finished, she dried herself off and wrapped herself in her towel.

She walked the short distance to her room and stepped inside. She had been looking at something on the ground, so when she looked up, she froze.

Ulquiorra was in her room. She blushed bright red. "Um… Is there something you need?" She asked. They both stood there, staring at each other wide eyed.

"I came to see how you were doing. It seems that you are fine." He looked away. Why was he embarrassed at seeing her now, he wondered, when there had been arrancar women that had walked around with so much less clothing on?

"Um, I'm doing fine, I was just going to get dressed and go out and play in the snow." Randi said, her face still red. Ulquiorra froze for a second, but luckily Randi didn't notice. "Hey, Ulquiorra, do you want to come with me?"

Ulquiorra looked back at her. She was glowing with excitement. He nodded. She smiled and walked over to him. "Thank you." She said and got up on her tip toes. She kissed his cheek, and then backed up a step. Ulquiorra touched where she had kissed him.

"You are welcome." He said. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to have those lips touch his own. He quickly snapped out of those thoughts and left the room. Randi closed the door and came out a couple minutes later, clothed. She was putting a black coat on when she came out.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Ulquiorra nodded again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. When she let go, he again felt himself missing the warmth of her little hand. "Oh, you know what we should do?" The falling snowflakes landed on her eyelashes. "Why don't we build a snowman?" Randi asked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He knew what a snowman was form his vision, so he had no need to ask her what it was. He opened his eyes to find Randi watching him. He mentally sighed and said, "Yes."

"Do you know how to?"

"Yes." He said. "But really there is no purpose to it." He said.

"Well, it's not supposed to have a purpose. It's just so that people who care about each other can spend time together." She stopped as if pondering her words. Ulquiorra knew what she was wondering about. She had said people who care about each other. She wondered if he cared for her.

"Then we will build the snowman." He said. Randi beamed and him and laughed, the sound so happy that Ulquiorra wanted nothing more than to listen to it every day. He was the cause of this happy sound, Ulquiorra thought. He felt pride that he done this.

"Anyway, we should start off with the big snow ball." Randi made a small ball in her hands and began to roll it around. Ulquiorra felt something cold crawling up his spine. Dread. He saw Randi watching him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Ok. Well, come here." Randi waved at him to come. Ulquiorra was reluctant. He knew what was going to happen. He didn't want it to happen. But he sat down beside her.

"It is cold." Ulquiorra said, talking about the dread running through his veins more than the weather. Randi grabbed one of his hands. He gently squeezed her fingers.

"Better?" Randi asked. "People say that I'm a little heater. I never get cold." Randi laughed and reached up. "Here, you have snow in your hair." She brushed it off. Ulquiorra reached up to touch her hair, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds.

"We should go inside." He said. The plan was to go by the vision. It wasn't exact, but he had to say these last words. "You have just recovered. You might get sick again, Randi."

She was so surprised by him using her last name that she didn't hear the portal behind her open. She screamed when someone grabbed her.

The voice was raspy and old sounding. "If you want her back, then follow me. I'll leave the portal open for ten minutes. If you're not in by then, you won't get her back." Then he was gone. Along with Randi.

Ulquiorra was inside within a matter of seconds. The others were already packed. "Here." Ichigo handed him a pack. He slung it over his shoulder, and all of them walked outside.

"Do we know what we're up against?" Tony asked. He turned on the scanner.

"No. But we must be ready for anything." Loki said.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo were both silent, getting ready mentally and physically. "Well," Ichigo said. "I never thought that I would be fighting side by side with you."

"Likewise." Ulquiorra said flatly. He was ready. He walked into the portal. He stepped out onto a forest path. He poked a hand back out through the portal and motioned for everybody to follow him. As soon as the last person was through, the portal closed with a snap.

"Oh, so you decided to come." It was a different voice. A young man stepped out from behind a tree. He was tall and slender, wearing a suit. His blonde hair was messy, but looked good that way. A maniacal grin stretched across his face, his blue eyes shining with an evil glee. "That makes this game just that more interesting. Oh, and before you ask all of those dull, overused questions, who am I, what do I want, all of that, just let me tell you. My real name is of no concern to you. Just call me Seth. I kind of like that name. And I was bored. There is nothing I like more than snatching beautiful, helpless, teenaged girls. Especially the ones that are completely innocent."

Ulquiorra's reiatsu flared. The man didn't even flinch. Ichigo's hands balled up into fists. "You bastard!" He yelled, but the man continued to speak.

"But, as I said, I was bored, so I decided that I would turn this into a game. This world, if you want to call it that, has seven different levels. Sort of like of video game. This is the first level. You need to find your way to the next level down. You are on the top level. She is on the bottom level. You have seven days to get to her. If you don't, then she will be my plaything for a couple of hours and you will get sent to the level one again to start over. Have fun!" He vanished.

"Oh my God." Emily was horrified. "He's going to…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"We are here with you, so you don't need to worry." Loki said. Determination lit up Emily's eyes. She nodded once.

"And so we go." She said.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Randi blinked her eyes in confusion. She had been playing out in the snow with Ulquiorra, and now she was in a dark stone room. She remembered that someone had grabbed her, but that was it. She must have been knocked out. She had just woken up and was against the back wall of the room. It looked like some medieval dungeon. She tried to move and found that her arms were chained to the wall above her. She stared up at the chains. "Shit." She murmured.

"That is no way for a lady to talk." Said a smooth voice. Randi looked around the room and saw a man in a suit. He had blonde hair, but she couldn't see his eyes. They were shrouded in shadows.

Randi immediately went on the defensive. "Who said I was a lady?"

The guy just laughed. "I have been watching you for a while." He said in an amused manner. Randi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. He just continued to speak. "I have found you particularly… enticing."

"Oh, so you're the pervert that has me chained to the wall like this." Randi's mouth spoke before she could even think over the words. Both of them froze. The man disappeared and reappeared right in front of her.

"You think I'm a pervert, do you?" He smirked. He lifted a hand and ran it over Randi's chest. She tried to move away but was stopped by the chains. The man only seemed more amused by this. He grabbed her face and brought his own closer. "Well, you are correct. This world is so… boring. So I bring in entertainment every once in a while." Randi moved her head to the side, trying to get the man off of her, but it didn't work. He had her effectively pinned. Her arms were in chains, her legs were being held down by one of his own, and his grip was too tight. "But, alas, I promised you're friends that I wouldn't do anything to you if they came to rescue you in time. However, if they don't make it in seven days, then I can do whatever I want to you."

"You bastard! I won't let you do anything to me!"

"You don't have the strength to be able to stop me." He leaned closer to her. There was only a millimeter of space between them. "I can't wait to hear your screams." He abruptly go up and left. Randi was left in the dark.

She rested her head against the wall and felt tears slip from her eyes. He was right. She didn't have any power at all. She was useless. She was worse than useless. She had to wait for others to come and save her. Her arms were going numb.

She sank down into herself, her eyes going blank. Her mind was still working, trying to figure out how to escape, but she looked defeated. She knew that there was no hope. There was only one name on her mind. "Ulquiorra." She whispered to herself. She needed him now more than ever. "I know that I'm trash, but please. Save me." She whispered, hoping that somehow, he would be able to hear her. She knew that he wouldn't, but she hoped.

She fell asleep, scared, horrified, but hopeful that the others would find her and rescue her from this hell.

**Please review! I love all of you who do. Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up shortly!**


	8. Search

**Sorry everybody. I know that I haven't updated in a long time. Please don't hate me! I have just been so busy with college and stuff! **

**Everybody: (Glares at me)**

**Me: What?**

**Randi: Hurry up and get me out of this situation!**

**Me: I'm sorry! But it may take several chapters, you know?**

**Seth: (Pops up out of nowhere) FanGirl1567 does not own Bleach or the Avengers. She only owns her OC. (Leers at Randi)**

**Me: Ok then! Here is chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy. (Shivers at the death glares)**

_Chapter Eight: Search_

A sword slashed viciously through thick vines. Ichigo growled under his breath. "From the start. I knew that this was a bad idea from the start." He swung his sword again, severing the thick vines that were hanging off of the trees, obscuring their way. His arm moved tirelessly, anger fueling him on.

Ulquiorra had offered to fly up and scout, but as soon as he was a few feet off of the ground, a bolt of green lighting had appeared in the sky, split into two, and went through his wings. As soon as he transformed back into his original form, the injuries disappeared, but they now knew that there was no way to get a lay of the land. It had to be on foot.

It had now been five hours. The man, Seth, had said that they had seven days exactly. That was one hundred and sixty eight hours. Tony was keeping accurate measure of it all. That meant that they only had one hundred and sixty three hours left. With the progress that they were making, if they were going to make it at all, they would be cutting it close.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Ichigo yelled, annoyed with everything, his scowl etched onto his face.

Loki spoke up. "I am sick of your complaining. We have been going slightly downhill the entire time. We must reach something soon." The desperation in his voice was well disguised, but Emily was able to catch it.

"We knew that this was going to be difficult. If only we had known before that we would have to be trudging through the jungle." She sighed. Sweat was running down her face and the back of her neck. She glared up at the sky. There was a large, full moon out.

When they had stared, the sun was just setting in this world.

"Hey, look!" She heard Ichigo yell. She looked. There was a clearing up ahead.

"Looks like you were right, Loki." Emily said. She willed her legs to keep going. Slowly but surely, they came to the edge of that horrible forest. They all stopped and stared at what was ahead of them, Ulquiorra more disinterested than intrigued.

The gentle downhill slope that they had been on suddenly dropped down into a steeper hill. It was round on all sides and flattened out on the bottom. There were animals grazing on the grass, and flowers were blooming on those steep sides. However, what was even more beautiful than that was the perfectly round, blue lake that sat right in the middle of that little paradise.

Emily sighed in relief. They jumped down, Emily slipping a few times, but eventually they made it to the bottom.

The stars twinkled happily above them, as if holding a secret. Emily observed this with a strange look in her eyes. She was going into detective mode. The others had gathered around the lake and were debating whether or not the water was safe to drink.

She walked over to the water and looked into in. There were fish swimming around and little turtles could be seen at the bottom. The moon reflected off of the surface. The water was so clear that the reflection seemed to go all the way to the bottom, twenty feet down.

"I say that the water is safe to drink!" Ichigo was yelling.

"There are chemicals that would kill you in an instant, and we have no idea whether any of them are in this water." Tony said. Loki simply stayed out of the conversation.

"We could let Kurosaki drink it first. If he dies, then we know that it is unsafe." Ulquiorra suggested. Ichigo opened his mouth to shoot off some smartass remark.

Loki looked over at Emily the moment she decided to dive into the lake. "What are you doing?" He yelled, running over to where she had jumped in, and effectively cutting Ichigo off. Her head bobbed above the water.

"Look at the reflection of the moon in the water." She said simply. "I think that it may be the doorway to where we need to go next." All eyes went to the water, at the circle of light at the bottom. It was the color of the moon. She took in a breath and dove down.

Ulquiorra was the last to go in. He sighed and stepped in. The water was freezing, so cold that it hurt, but his face betrayed no emotion. _This is for her._ He thought and dove in.

Emily reached the bottom and swam into the circle of light. She touched it, and her hand sunk right through. She forced her head up through the hole and realized that she was still underwater. She was in an exact replica of the lake that she had been in before. Except… There were hardly any underwater creatures to be seen. Her lungs started to burn, and she blindly made her way to the surface.

Other heads popped up around her. The last one up was Ulquiorra. Emily couldn't help but laugh at how annoyed he looked. His hair, normally a spikey mess, was plastered against his pale forehead. They dragged themselves out of the lake, and sat on the shore for a rest.

"This place looks exactly like the place that we were just at!" Ichigo groaned, ever the impatient one.

Loki shook his head, as if annoyed with the orange headed youth. "Think, fool. Use your eyes and truly look around. It may look the same in the design of the place, but look at the grass, and all of the plants."

It was true. Everything looked just a little bit… deader than before. The grass was an unhealthy shade of green, but it was still green. The trees had things disgusting fungi growing on them now, and the flowers were wilting, just the tiniest bit.

"So now we have to go searching again?" Ichigo scowled. "Damn it! This is so annoying! If we had just kept her safe…"

He was stopped by a fist hitting his jaw. He stumbled back and glared at the perpetrator. Ulquiorra stood there, no emotion, but it was him that had thrown the punch.

"I know that we should have, trash, however, did you not hear that man?" He said referring to Loki. "Even if we tried to stop it, she would have been taken eventually anyway, and we might not have this opportunity to take the woman back."

"Yeah. We should stop all of the arguing and just keep searching." Emily was looking around. "How long has it been, Tony?"

"It has been a total of six hours." He said.

"This will just get harder and harder." Emily murmured. One hundred and sixty two hours left.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

The prison door flew open, and someone stomped inside. Randi jerked awake from the nightmare that she had been having. "Did you have a sweet dream?" That voice asked. It was the blonde haired man again. Randi glared at him with everything that she had. He didn't even seem to care.

"So you decided to fuck with my mind? Bastard." She growled, trying to seem menacing. He just laughed.

"Until, I can fuck with your body, I decided that your mind is the next best thing. So, how was the dream that I gave you?"

Randi felt her eyes burn, tears of anger threatening to come out. "What do you want?"

The man hummed and nodded his head. "I realized that I hadn't told you my name. My name is Seth. Please forgive me for my bad manners."

"Bad manners? You kidnap me, throw me in a dungeon, threaten to rape me, and you think that forgetting to tell me your name is bad manners? What the hell?"

He face was deadpan. "Yes." A mischievous smile painted itself across his face. "But I won't rape you. You don't understand. By the end of this week, you will be begging me to take you, over and over."

Randi made a disgusted face. "That would never happen."

"We'll see." He said. "Someone will be in to bring you food." He ran a hand up and down the inside of her thigh. Randi flinched in disgust. "And don't even think about starving yourself. It won't work."

He left then. Randi squeezed her eyes shut and suppressed a scream. That man was disgusting beyond words. She tried to forget the feeling of his hand on her leg, but she couldn't get it out of her head. She leaned forward as far as she could go, and brought her head back with force. She grunted in pain when the back of her head hit the wall, but didn't knock her out as she had wanted it to. She felt something warm trickling down the back of her neck. Blood.

The door opened again. A person with a hood on came in with a tray of food. There was a bowl of white pudding, and a glass of water. The person did not speak at all as they set the tray of food down. "How am I supposed to eat this?" Randi asked the person.

The person didn't speak. They dipped a spoon in the pudding and shoved it into her mouth without her consent. They put a gloved hand over her mouth so the she wouldn't be able to spit it out. She swallowed it hesitantly. It tasted awful.

This process was repeated until to whole bowl and the glass of water was empty. The person left, and Randi felt drained. Slowly, she drifted off to another nightmare.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

The five of them currently found themselves in the sickly forest, running. They had walked back the way they came, and had stumbled upon something horrifying. A nest of giant spiders.

They were sprinting at the fastest speeds that they could go and all still stay together. "Ichigo!" Emily yelled at him, breathless.

"What?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Next time somebody asks what we should do, you keep your mouth shut and don't ever give us directions again!"

"Well, it isn't my fault!"

"How the hell isn't this your fault? You're the one that said we should retrace our steps in this new place."

"It's not like I knew that it would lead us into a freaking nest of spiders!"

Ulquiorra butted into their argument. "It will only slow everybody down if you keep arguing with each other. Keep your mouths shut."

Emily and Ichigo glared at each other on last time before increasing their pace. The spiders were gaining on them. Emily looked back for a second and then looked back in front to narrowly miss tripping over a tree root.

"It's just not fair!" Emily whined. "They have eight legs each and we only have two apiece. How are we supposed to outrun these things?" She was silent for a moment, and then her eyes sparkled, letting everyone know that she had an idea. "Hey, Ulquiorra? Why don't you just change into your Segunda Etapa form and cero their hairy asses?" He looked back at her. "Don't tell me none of you have thought of that?"

Ulquiorra turned, transforming faster than Emily could blink. "Everyone, to the side!" She yelled. Just as she was barely out of the way, and black and green cero blasted past her. It hit a majority of the spiders, and the rest ran away.

Emily glared at Ulquiorra in outrage. "You could have killed us, you moron! I think both you and Ichigo had an extra bowl of stupid this morning!" Ulquiorra changed back, unaffected by her insults. Ichigo, however, was not.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about? I'm not stupid!"

"Anybody that can lead us into a giant nest of spiders is extremely stupid."

"I told you that it wasn't my fault! And besides, anybody that would just follow somebody into a giant spiders nest has to be just as stupid."

"Finally! You admit that you're stupid!"

"We should have just left your sorry ass behind."

"Ha! What a joke! If I hadn't spotted that hole, you all would have still been arguing whether to drink the water or not. Fool."

"You are all fools." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

Emily sighed. She threw her arms around Loki's neck. "That man is so mean." She mumbled into his chest. Loki just stood still and let her cling to him. He was used to this.

"How long has it been." Ichigo asked.

Tony looked at his little machine that somehow did not get ruined yet. "We have used a total of twenty hours." One hundred and forty three hours left, and they still had five more levels to go after they found the exit to this one.

**Sorry about taking so long. College has been kicking my ass. I hope you all liked! There will be a twist in the next chapter. Please review!**

**And I want to send a special thanks out to my two best reviewers: Savlator-HeartBreaker and KoolKen256. Love you guys!**


End file.
